slitheeninfofandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Boy: The Plot
The Plot The Lost Boy, Part 1 It started as a usual day for Sarah Jane, Luke, Maria and Clyde. Until Maria and Sarah Jane spotted a-look-alike on the news. “Missing: Ashley Stafford.” Ashley looked identical to Luke, which when Mr. Smith did a check it was the same person. The likelihood of that being wrong was 1 in 4,000,000,000. Maria’s mum: Chrissie, reported it to the police. With Like being taken away to his ‘actual’ home with his parents. With his parents showing him, he used to like things which he hates now. Back at Sarah Jane’s, Mr Smith opens up without her calling him. Informing her about the Pharos Institute who are running tests in telekinetic energy. When she sees it, she asks how it is going. They says they’re having problems with ‘MITRE.’ Sarah Jane, is took to their child genius: Nathan Goss. Who tells them to get out, as he is busy working. Nathan Goss, runs to ‘Ashley’s’ house with to his parents telling them they have a problem, that they told Sarah Jane about “MITRE.” While this is going on, Luke manages to unlock the door, so he can escape out of the house. Slowly as he goes down the scares he hears the conversation. Then, making a run for it they chase after him and bring him back in the house. With the quote “These new slim-line flesh-suits, they might handle the gas exchange better, but they’re a bit on the snug side.” Gives it away to Luke. Then, as he begins to unmask Luke realises what they are. With Nathan unmasking, he then explains to Luke that he is the same Slitheen. Claiming he is going to get his revenge. Clyde then manages to get to Mr. Smith and asks him to scan a photo. He says “It is fake. I faked it.” And then teleports Clyde into him. The Lost Boy, Part 2 Sarah Jane steals a headset from the Pharos Institute and is then on the way back to her home. Clyde wakes up inside of Mr Smith. With Maria worrying about Clyde not answering his phone, she then goes to the house of Ashley, with her dad. They break in and look around, Alan: her dad, finds a skinsuit. Maria then figures out that they are Slitheen. With Luke in a van, on the way to the Pharos Institute, Nathan is telling him that he is asking stupid questions. (Part of the script.) Nathan: “Where are you taking me? What will you gain from revenge? Why are children full of such stupid questions?” Luke: “You’re a child.” Nathan: “I’m Slitheen. And you’re going to give me my revenge.” With Sarah Jane returning with the headset, Mr Smith begins to scan it with Clyde trying to warn her that Mr. Smith has “gone bad.” Nathan, puts ear defenders on Luke as he uses a sonic blaster to make the Security guard get knocked out. Clyde then wars Alan that Mr. Smith has gone bad. He then rushes over to her house with the information. Mr. Smith then has a weapon emerge from his control panel which he fires at Maria, Alan and Sarah Jane. Alan then leads them back to his house after escaping Mr. Smith. Clyde is then interrupted by Mr. Smith, and he makes Clyde faint. Alan is trying to communicate to Clyde, but there is no response. Sarah Jane explains how Mr. Smith came about. With then they figure out why the Slitheen need Luke. She asks Alan about vinegar, saying that they will need to stop off at a chip shop on the way. After getting the vinegar, they arrive at the Pharos and find the Slitheen. With Alan threatening them to squirt them, Nathan strangles Maria. He says that they have to drop their weapons or she dies. While they are there, they feel the ground moving. The moon is coming towards the earth. With Alan being the only hope at saving the world, he downloads a computer virus onto a disk. Sarah Jane uses the Slitheen’s teleport to get back to Mr. Smith. She releases K9 to protect her, while she inserts the disc into him. He starts to forget all of the information he knows. Sarah Jane tells him his new purpose, which is to defend the Earth. Child Slitheen Captured Maria.png Jay Slitheen.png Parent (revealing) 4.png Dad Unmasking.png Nathan Goss.png Nathan Goss Disguised.png